Fantasmas
by Violette Moore
Summary: Un baile de máscaras y una pareja encantada dentro de las paredes de la mansión Spencer.
1. El Caballero y la Geisha

**_:..Fantasmas..:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Cap.1<br>_****_El Caballero y la Geisha._**

_._

_._

_._

_1. El caballero._

.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche, una suave melodía, el aroma de las damas y caballeros que lentamente las conducen sobre la pista. Una copa entre mis manos y un elegante gesto proferido a alguien que no es quién espero.

El lugar en que me encuentro ha sido decorado a la vieja usanza. Un salón de la época Victoriana podría parecer lo más apropiado y a juzgar por la cantidad de vestidos abombados estampados con colores vivos, encajes, sombreros, guantes y máscaras que danzan alegremente por aquí y por allá creo que no me he podido equivocar.

Me coloco contra una columna, doy un sorbo a mi bebida y comienzo a sopesar la posibilidad de esperar a mi dama a las afueras de este lugar.

No es que la música no sea de mi agrado o que arda en deseos por deshacerme de este extravagante traje.

Es que el ambiente realmente ha comenzado a cambiar.

La iluminación no proviene de otra cosa más que de candelabros, bellamente trabajados en herrería ornamental y que confieren al espacio un toque de lo más delicioso pero que a la vez hacen que resulte mucho más difícil descubrir nuestros rostros.

Dejo la copa sobre la bandeja que pasa junto a mi como una exhalación, doy media vuelta y paso de largo a un par de encantadoras damas enfundadas en unos trajes tan escotados que resulta difícil mirar otra cosa que no sean sus encantos, me dedican una reverencia, yo torpemente hago otro tanto.

Esto de la "etiqueta" no parece tan malo pero el calor de la gente, lo apretado del chaquetón y corbata a juego ya me han comenzando a asfixiar.

Siento el abrazo del viento, mi dama siempre ha gustado de hacerme esperar, supongo que lo hace porque sabe bastante bien que tarde lo que tarde yo jamás me iré de este lugar.

Un par de parejas se devoran a besos por los balcones aledaños al mío. Esta mansión reconstruida desde los cimientos trae una confrontación de sentimientos a mi pecho, mucha gente murió aquí esa noche.

Pero eso casi nadie lo sabe.

Suspiro cansado, arrepentido de no haber hurtado otro trago y vuelvo a mis menesteres divisando los prados que en su momento no eran para mi otra cosa más que un jardín encantado.

Algunos conseguimos escapar pero otros más…

Una figura sinuosa, elegantemente ataviada cautiva de pronto mis pensamientos, se mueve por los jardines con una cadencia que me resulta encantadora, la admiro en silencio hasta que soy testigo de cómo vuelve su rostro como si hubiera advertido la mirada que sin ningún decoro le dedico.

Sus ojos se posan sobre los míos, le devuelvo el gesto con un dejo de coquetería y ella sonríe por debajo del antifaz que enmarca su rostro.

Unos labios carnosos, color de la sangre, mi princesa de hielo no suele usar ese color en particular pero si lo pensamos con detenimiento yo tampoco usaría este traje de Vampiro con fajilla, detalles en la solapa y una ridícula capa de terciopelo azul marino junto con la máscara que cubre casi la totalidad de mi rostro. La veo dedicarme la ceremoniosa reverencia y entonces vuelve a lo suyo adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque.

_—__Dulce o Truco_ –escucho pronunciar de pronto a otra de las parejas que ha venido a colarse en mi balcón— les dedico una leve inclinación de rostro y dirijo mis pasos hacia la enorme escalerilla alfombrada de rojo, intento concentrarme en algo que no sean las imágenes vívidas de lo suscitado aquí hace 12 años pero por más que lo intento no puedo.

Las paredes rasgadas e impregnadas de sangre, los cuerpos diseminados, la adrenalina bombeando al cien dentro de mi sistema y la traición de aquel que nos debió proteger, pero que en su lugar nos abandonó.

Una nueva rabia se instala ahora en mi corazón, abro un par de puertas de madera oscura y me encuentro entonces en el inmenso recibidor donde todo comenzó.

El repentino aullido de un lobo pone mi piel de gallina, evoco a los perros que casi nos devoran enteros, pero una voz interna me indica que no se trata más que de los efectos sonoros de esta magnífica "puesta en escena", maldigo para mis adentros a todo aquel que pensara hacer de esto una fiesta y salgo de ahí corriendo, como si mi vida dependieran de ello.

Escruto la oscuridad de la noche, me pierdo en las sombras intentando no pensar más en lo suscitado pero el fantasma de un helicóptero se muestra ahora frente a mis ojos y yo comienzo a andar torpemente hacia él.

Entre más corro con el corazón desbocado y el alma en un hilo percibo un aroma que no se parece en nada a lo que recuerdo.

Una mezcla de flores, óxido y sal.

Miró a mí alrededor. Camino por lo largo de un sendero que debió ser igualmente reconstruido y pronto diviso una elaborada cerca forjada en la misma herrería ornamental que los decorados del interior, persigo sus formas como si me invitaran a su oscura morada y es ahí que la encuentro de nuevo.

La silueta encantadora que ha tenido a bien la osadía de reclamar mis sentidos.

Abre la reja sin preocuparse de estar siendo observada y se adentra en el interior mientras yo pienso un segundo más si seré capaz de hacer algo como esto.

Ella conoce este lugar, Yo conozco este lugar.

La sangre no ha desaparecido del todo en mis manos pero mis piernas ya han comenzado a moverse contrario de la razón que sigue luchando entre el presente, el pasado y la ensoñación.

La puerta se abre silenciosamente. Sus pasos resuenan sobre la escalera de piedra, su perfume me altera y yo avanzo resuelto mientras soy escasamente consciente de cómo poco a poco voy perdiendo la razón.

Este lugar pudo ser nuestra tumba.

Este lugar aún es una tumba.

Y mientras me torturo con estas ideas atravieso otro umbral y la encuentro desparramada cuan larga y esbelta es sobre una plataforma de mármol.

Quiero hacer algo, decir algo para apaciguar su llanto pero las palabras se congelan en el interior de mis labios, _¿Quién puede ser ella? ¿Quién puedo ser yo ahora que he decidido participar en la escena?_ Tiembla tortuosamente mientras las lágrimas impregnan sus mejillas y el brocado del antifaz que pese al ajetreo apenas si se ha visto inmutado.

Doy un paso al frente seguido de dos o tres más y entonces advierte mi presencia.

Sus músculos se tensan, contiene la respiración sin saber qué haré a continuación.

—_No tengas miedo ángel mío, por favor no tengas miedo ¿Qué no vez que puedo ser todo un caballero?_ —limpia su rostro con movimientos torpes y vuelve el rostro haciendo que con su acción nuestras miradas se encuentren de nuevo.

Un silencio sepulcral es bienvenido ahora, toda ella tiembla, de la cabeza a los pies como si de pronto se fuera a romper y yo me congelo, me encierro en mí mismo cual haría un espejismo.

—¿Eres tú?

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y me quedo estoico mientras se levanta y comienza a avanzar hacia mí tan lenta y calladamente que más parece flotar que caminar.

Diviso la delicada punta de sus zapatos y la brisa que agita las telas de su vestido como si aquello no fuera más que una difracción de luces y sombras sobre su estilizado cuerpo.

Una parte de mí insiste en que yo no debería estar aquí haciendo esto pero esa parte enmudece tan pronto la miro con total claridad y percibo en sus ojos la intención.

Aspiro de nueva cuenta la fragancia que no habla de muerte, ella me mira a los ojos, insistente, suplicante.

Solo a mí.

Al hombre que está de pie frente a ella, no al soldado o al sobreviviente, me mira a mi y su cuerpo tiembla, sus ojos lloran, mis manos se abren.

La invito a mis brazos a pesar de no saber de ella otra cosa más que su esencia.

**:..:**

* * *

><p><span><em>2. La Geisha.<em>

_._

_._

_._

Siento su calor tan diferente del mío, del recuerdo de la imagen que por tantos años atesoré, dejo que me presione contra su pecho, lo estrecho contra el mío, soy consciente de las diferencias, sutiles pero reales que existen entre este hombre y el fantasma que contra toda razón he venido a buscar.

Cuando me enteré que lo harían, cuando supe que verdaderamente lo haría una parte de mí se mostró reticente a la acción.

Una noche de Brujas.

Un baile de gala en la mansión donde murieron más personas de las que cualquier historiador fuera capaz de contar. No lo haría, sería absurdo, innecesario, imposible, pero entonces llegó el día y mis demonios internos me hicieron salir de la negación.

Tomé la tarjeta de crédito, lentes oscuros, una gabardina larga y subí al descapotado importando muy poco si alguna cámara de seguridad me lograba captar.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Solo esta noche.

Es la única que tendría pues la mansión pasaría a formar parte del archivo público para contener toda la documentación habida y por haber en relación a la ahora extinta Corporación Umbrella. Aumenté la velocidad del vehículo violando todas leyes de tránsito pero a esta velocidad quería ver que algún policía me intentara atrapar. Entre más salía del distrito donde por meses enteros había tenido mi casa más pensaba en lo que fuimos por un periodo tan corto de tiempo que es imposible que a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo transcurrido y la horrible realidad mi corazón se siga negando a aceptar.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos—. Un timbre suave pero dominante, sirve para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Que no se trata de él y aunque ya lo intuía una parte de mí se fragmenta al caer en la cuenta de que ya he olvidado hasta el sonido de su voz.

Una traicionera lágrima viaja por mi rostro. El desconocido me aparta con suavidad de su lado, intenta desprender la máscara pero no se lo permito, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas. Su calor que ahora es mío parece incomodarle pero aun así no se aparta.

Nos miramos de nuevo, sus ojos son del color de la miel. Los del fantasma eran azules. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Recuerdo como me veía y también como fue cuando dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Lo estás? —Un nuevo escalofrío me invade ahora, creo que perderé la fuerza para sostenerme por mi misma y él parece comprender lo mismo puesto que su mano se afianza alrededor de mi cintura y yo lo dejo hacer puesto que esto más de lo que puedo soportar.

Me conduce de regreso a la plataforma, esta parte de la mansión debió ser reconstruida a partir de los planos originales por lo que hay ausencia de laboratorio y en su lugar dejaron una especie de bodegón.

—Escucha…—su voz, tan apacible y serena ha conseguido el efecto inmediato tranquilizarme— se acomoda junto a mí no sin antes desprenderse de la pesada capa y dejarla caer sin molestia alguna a nuestros pies.

Es ceremonioso con mi silencio pero advierto a su vez que mi mutismo lo ha comenzado a incomodar. Quiero contar mi historia, dejar que alguien conozca la historia pero sé que por más que desee, ese simple hecho no puede ser.

—¿Quién...

—Sin nombres…—pronuncio de pronto mientras dejo que mis manos sean ahora las que se coloquen sobre él— la tez morena, los cabellos oscuros.

Él es la noche, mi fantasma era el día.

—¿Entonces como sabré que esto está sucediendo?

—_¿En verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Querré saberlo yo?…_—lo miro de nuevo y en mi mente ya se ha formado el plan, mis manos se detienen a la altura de sus mejillas sobre el bordillo de su elegante máscara. Siento la incipiente barba rozar mis dedos a través de la fina tela, los guantes que llevo me llegan hasta la parte alta de los codos. Percibo la duda en su piel, la resistencia y también…cuando he conseguido ultimar mi pecado. El deseo.

—*—

Sus labios se cierran sobre los míos con su humedad y pasión, mi boca se siente diferente, su sabor me es extraño. Pienso en mi encantadora dama en sus cabellos de plata y sus ojos de hielo pero los labios de esta mujer son como una serpiente que devora todo en mi interior.

El calor de mi pecho se enciende, la flama de la lujuria despierta, mis labios se abren de nuevo para recuperar el aliento y entonces soy yo quien la beso.

Muerdo sus labios que saben a óxido y sal, pienso en la sangre, en los gritos, en las almas perdidas dentro de estas malditas paredes y cuando reacciono, ya estamos ambos sobre la capa, yaciendo en el piso de esta abandonada sala y sin intención alguna de separarnos.

—*—

Su respiración hace escocer mi piel, los labios me arden, su desesperación me aterra y a la vez incita. No sé por qué lo ha hecho, pero sé muy bien por qué lo he hecho.

Este lugar está maldito, maltrecho, finito.

Al igual que mi corazón.

En este lugar lo hice mío, al fantasma de mis recuerdos, al hombre que usurpó por años lo poco que había en mí y dejo esta cáscara vacía incapaz de sentir empatía, piedad o clemencia.

Nos besamos con avidez pues al parecer no soy la única librando una batalla interna en su corazón. Sus manos se aferran a los decorados de mi vestido en un desesperado intento por reconocer cada uno de mis atributos y yo lo ayudo a hacerlo no sin que antes desprendiera una larga hilera de cuentas a nuestro alrededor, el cierre de mi vestido no se encuentra en la espalda baja donde él había estado buscando sino en el lateral, junto al nacimiento del pecho y tomar sus manos fuertes y cálidas, ásperas posiblemente por los años de servicio y colocarlas justo ahí me saca un intenso suspiro que para él podría ser más bien como una exhalación.

Me desprende de mi disfraz, el sueño de cenicienta o quizá pudiera ser comparable a la bella durmiente cuando el príncipe la despertó.

Las telas caen una a una en un intenso vaivén donde a veces estoy arriba y otras abajo. Me tiene contra la fría piedra del piso, devorándome con la mirada puesto que las prendas íntimas que elegí para la ocasión constan únicamente de una exquisita pantaleta decorada con multitud de encajes y un par de arneses que bajan por los muslos para sujetar las medias de color humo.

Se posa junto a mí, él que aún conserva la totalidad de sus ropas aunque el estado de las mismas no sea del todo adecuado, se coloca con parsimonia a cuatro patas sobre mí, las rodillas a los lados de mi cadera, las manos a la altura del rostro, mi corazón late desbocado, mi cuerpo tiembla, la piel escoce, no solo por el frío, sino por el acto.

_Arráncalo de mi carne, de mi memoria y sustancia._

_Sé lo que finges ser._

_El caballero de la noche que tomará hasta la última gota de mis pecados._

Su mirada se concentra en mi pecho, como si buscara algo o pensara en algo. No es un gesto lascivo, es una mirada vaga, triste y quizá hasta cruel.

—¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves?

—*—

El timbre seductor de la Geisha consigue dispersar los fantasmas de las criaturas que contra todo designio me intentaron asesinar. Sentí sus garras aferrándose a mi carne, deseando desprenderla, deseando infectarme, deseando convertirme en algo igual o peor a lo que se convirtió él.

El tiempo en mis memorias ha ido avanzando de esta mansión a las áridas tierras donde me blandí en duelo con mi encantadora dama.

Luche contra ella fervientemente contrario de mi deseo pues en su momento me juré a mí mismo jamás lastimarla pero fue preciso para hacer que a mi retornara.

Y en mi afán por recuperarla, por volver a hacer mío aquello que solo fue nuestro soy consciente de que no es a ella a quien someto.

Los cabellos de esta Geisha son color de la noche, su piel es clara pero no tanto como la de mi amada, sus formas son níveas, el vientre plano surcado por una marca que debe hablar de un pasado similar al que yo combato. Subo con mirada cauta por la perfección de sus formas, la cintura apenas insinuada, la curva de las costillas y finalmente me concentro en el nacimiento del pecho. Pienso en la sombra de una araña metálica coronada por una piedra escarlata, pienso en cómo obligo a mi aliada a luchar contra mí, pienso en su dolor y tragedia, pienso en que podría repetirse la historia pero entonces la escucho hablarme, a la que está junto a mí y no a la que invento. Agradezco por pertenecer a este lugar y momento. Mi cuerpo hace lo mismo, me coloco a horcajadas sobre la mujer, tan joven y bella que solo por un segundo pienso en la posibilidad de estar siendo timado.

_—__¿Cómo podría estar yo aquí? ¿Cómo podría estar ella aquí?_

Pero las palabras callan cuando coloco mi peso suavemente sobre su cuerpo. Siento su calor que aviva mi sexo y mis manos se colocan en el punto exacto donde debería estar esa araña. Acaricio su superficie, la piel es suave a mi tacto, bajo con manos trémulas a ambos lados de su sustancia y entonces encuentro su exquisita turgencia.

Caigo en la cuenta de que esta podría ser la primera vez que esté a solas con mi encantadora dama pues desde aquel fatídico encuentro la organización decidió separarnos.

En parte porque ella se encontraba herida.

En parte porque los dos, nos habíamos superado.

La Geisha suspira a mi árido roce, las manos de un asesino, de un militar que lleva más años de servicio que encuentros en una cama y entonces la estrujo hasta que sus labios se abren y escapa de ellos no un suspiro sino una maldición. El color de sus labios me atrae, el rojo de la sangre, del colorete que los decora y ahora también del par de pezones que torturé sin piedad.

Sus ojos están en los míos, el color de su mirada no me provoca nada, no así la intensidad, percibo el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas y aunque es cierto que la tengo debajo, que se ha dejado manejar por mis manos, también es cierto que ella es como yo. La figura de la guerrera que indudablemente es despierta en ella, me toma desprevenido en un demandante beso que requiere de mí la total rendición. Los demonios del pasado escapan, huyen despavoridos y entonces dejo de pensar en los cuerpos heridos, en la sangre, en el sabor de la venganza y también en el temor de no ser para Jill el ardiente amante que desea tener.

Tomo a esta mujer por la cintura, la obligo a recostarse de nuevo mientras mis manos se deshacen de las molestas prendas que elegí para la mansión, la corbata, el chaquetón, el ridículo chaleco, la camisa con su interminable hilera de botones y por último y no menos importante, el pantalón, la Geisha no pierde detalle alguno, la observo humedecer los labios separar las piernas, inclusive percibo la intensión de llevarse una traviesa mano al interior. No sucederá de esa manera, al menos no mientras yo la posea.

Deslizo la última prenda con desesperación, colocó las manos sobre la afilada máscara pero lo pienso de nuevo y decido que es mejor que no sepa quién es el que la profana.

Dejo que me vea de la cabeza a los pies, la habitación está a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por los escasos rayos de luna que nos llegan a través de las ventanas altas, como si esto fuera un mausoleo y la única plataforma, la que yace en el centro y junto a la cual nos poseemos sea el altar para oficiar y bendecir los cuerpos.

_—__¿Te gusta lo que ves? _

—*—

La luz de la luna confiere sombras que dibujan su imponente figura, no me sorprende en demasía lo bien trabajado de los músculos de su pecho, debido al lugar en que nos encontramos debe tratarse de un oficial de alto rango o un agente especial de la B.S.A.A, admiro no solo lo estilizado de los músculos sino las marcas que hablan de incontables batallas y aunque me sé culpable de más de una de ellas no nace en mí el sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento ya que todo lo orquestó él.

El fantasma de mi pasado, con sus cabellos dorados y sus modales refinados, con su altanería, con esa manera única de hacer sentir inferior a cualquiera menos a mí, pues con una sola palabra, un insignificante roce de su mano enguatada yo ya sabía que me veía como a la única igual a él.

Comenzó como un juego por la dominación de poder, pues aún a sabiendas de que estaba siendo utilizada, yo quería sacar mi propia tajada. Seducir a John fue un juego de niños, solo tuve que colarme en su laboratorio pasadas las tres de la mañana. Hora de las brujas pensé para mis adentros, enfundada únicamente con la bata de laboratorio y lo demás se dio solo…

—¿Eso es un sí? —Mis labios se abren y cierran de nuevo, el caballero comienza a andar hacia mí, intento concentrarme en esto pero las escenas del pasado vuelven con la voracidad de un huracán— a mi fantasma no le agradó que lo hiciera, al menos no de esa manera. ¡No en el laboratorio! ¡No tan cerca de sus subordinados! pero todo salió a la perfección. Obtuve las claves, descifre la información que ocultaba Birkin _¿A caso no es eso lo que quería?_ la respuesta me llegó una tarde después de que me mofara de sus malos modales y pésimo sentido del humor, le di la espalda, como siempre lo hacía, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, gire sobre mis tacones de aguja y comencé a andar en dirección de la puerta pero entonces él me alcanzó.

—¡Que parte de no he terminado, no has entendido! —divisé la mirada encendida a través de sus gafas oscuras, el color de la sangre, de mi vestido y supe que lo que se decía de él era cierto, se inoculó el virus, pero apenas si tuve tiempo para meditar pues mi espíritu indomable, auto destructivo sin lugar a dudas actuó primero.

—¡Que parte de yo sí contigo, no has entendido tú! —la mirada se encendió aún más y el agarre sobre mi brazo comenzó a producirme dolor— me apartó de mi sitio con una facilidad que me pareció de ensueño, si bien era una mujer delgada, mis músculos y atributos tenían que pesar lo suyo pero él me arrastraba cual si fuera yo una muñeca de porcelana.

Debía temer, con Dios de testigo que yo debía temer pero esa función en mi cerebro se desactivo, su mano se cerraba dolorosamente sobre mi antebrazo, mis labios se abrieron buscando pedir auxilio pero los silencie, él sonrió al notar aquello, su mirada se fijaba en mí, con ese fulgor atemorizante pero en lugar de temer le reté, sostuve su mirada, él colocó la otra mano sobre mi cuello. ¡Va a asesinarme! ¡Por fin va a hacerlo!, pero en lugar de retroceder, de suplicar por mi vida, mis labios soltaron una única petición.

—Hazlo ahora.

—*—

Su mirada se cierne sobre la mía, el color de sus ojos se ha encendido, si bien hace un momento parecía indiferente a mi presencia ahora que he vuelto a donde la dejé, a colocar mis manos sobre la perfección de sus muslos y separar de ellos la exquisitez de la última prenda se concentra en mí como si me conociera. Y yo le devuelvo el gesto como si lo hiciera por igual, levanta las caderas para mí, separa las piernas y solo entonces soy consciente de su humedad, de su necesidad y la mía.

—Bésame primero —demanda la Geisha y yo la obedezco— sus labios tienen un fuego propio, una ansiedad para la que no estoy preparado y mientras nos entregamos a ello nuestras manos ya están explorando los cuerpos, dejo que dibuje mis formas con avidez, que se detenga en los lugares indicados aunque finalmente decide afianzarse en la parte baja de mi espalda y yo decido tomarla por igual. Tiembla ligeramente, pienso en que podría lastimarla, que este acto carnal podría igualmente dejarme dañado pero la razón calla cuando mi erección demanda ser liberada. La tomo, como un loco, un poseso y mientras de ella escapa un jadeo demencial en alguna parte del recinto una serie de campanadas se comienza a escuchar.

Media Noche.

Según el programa a esta hora harían honores a los caídos en batalla, a todos los soldados, personal médico y científico, también a los pobres diablos que por alguna u otra razón terminaron en este lugar.

Comenzaran a buscarnos. Ambos lo sabemos pero aun así dejamos que las campanadas acallen la saciedad de nuestro encuentro.

Solo dos extraños que lograron escapar de la muerte

Y que se encontraron por casualidad, al huir de la vida.

Salgo de su cuerpo antes de correrme en ella que sigue retorciéndose de placer a causa del orgasmo, la eyaculación baña nuestra piel y buena parte de las prendas a nuestro alrededor, vuelvo a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, a grabar en mi memoria cada uno de sus atributos, la máscara que apenas si está en su sitio, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados que ahora forman una sola línea recta. Por alguna razón me gusta bastante verla así, en su total desnudez y solo decorada por esa exquisita pieza de tela negra.

Nunca he sido de los que visitan mujeres de la mala vida, pero para empezar, supongo que una belleza asiática no está nada mal, se lleva las manos al vientre, repasa la cicatriz que como me imaginaba debe de importarle algo, su gesto entristece, el mío hace otro tanto, me dejo caer a su lado y se acomoda contra mi. Las campanadas se han detenido, pronto comenzaran a enunciar los nombres y yo no quiero escucharlos.

No quiero volver a verlos, estar con ellos.

Sus fantasmas vendrán a mí, sé que lo harán porque las primeras noches jamás dejaron de hacerlo. No era mi responsabilidad, sé que no lo era pero de alguna manera siento que así lo fue.

Yo confié en él.

Yo debí notarlo, mirar las señales o por lo menos…

—Estás temblando

Su voz, como el bálsamo para el herido logra volver a acallar mis demonios internos, sus manos se posan sobre mi piel, suben por el pecho, alcanzan los hombros y finalmente se quedan ahí, como si temblara de frío, como si tuviera miedo. Como si ya me estuviera arrepintiendo de esto.

—Estoy bien —la Geisha asiente en un tono tan bajo que tengo que esperar para confirmar que en verdad lo he escuchado, entrelazo los dedos a los suyos, sus manos son grandes, los dedos largos, no se parecen en nada a las de mi amada y aun así encajan a la perfección en el interior de las mías.

La lista de nombres ya se comienza a escuchar, cuando terminen con eso condecorarán a los sobrevivientes, tendremos que subir al estrado como si eso no fuera más que una maldita venta de esclavos y jurar que hasta que nos llegue la muerte nos dedicaremos a proteger y salvaguardar…

—Shh…—me susurra de nuevo y entonces no soy consciente de otra cosa más que del sonido de nuestra respiración, acompasada, relajada, cierro los ojos olvidándolo todo, presionándola contra mi piel, acunándola en mi pecho. Si es que existe calor o no, frío o no. Si es que nos están buscando o no.

No lo sabemos.

Y no nos importa.

—*—

El sonido de una alarma me hace despertar, aterrado, enloquecido pues es la misma alarma que doce años atrás nos hizo saber que este condenado lugar iba a volar, la busco desesperado, ansioso pero no encuentro otra cosa más que mis ropas y entonces sé que se ha ido. Me ha abandonado. Y como un niño me siento herido, ofendido en mi orgullo pero no es tiempo de hacer esto.

La alarma significa que el evento ha concluido y no hubo presentaciones, palabras ni presencia de un servidor, también significa que desperdicié mi oportunidad de verla otra vez.

Me visto presuroso importando muy poco llevar el conjunto completo pero hacerlo de este modo hará que todos se den cuenta de la futilidad de mi acto así que tomo una prenda a la vez intentando alisarlas, recordando el modo apropiado de colocarlas y cuando termino veo su silueta por la ventana, está sentada ahí, con el vestido roto a causa de mis torpes manos mirando a la nada y dejando que el viento ondee su cabellera espesa suelta, se ha quitado la máscara y aunque ardo en deseos por saber quién es, me urge más saber si aún puedo alcanzar a mi enamorada.

Regreso sobre mis pasos, corriendo, trotando, la luna brilla en lo alto y miro a las parejas que de par en par vuelven por donde habrán llegado algunos conservan la máscara otros ya se han deshecho del disfraz una despampanante rubia se deshace en besos de labios de un caballero ataviado cual Jack el destripador, su silueta me resulta conocida y tras verla abrir los ojos y dedicarme una mirada caigo en la cuenta de que en efecto es quien pensaba, su rostro se incendia, el caballero la aparta me mira como si quisiera matarme pero yo todo lo que hago es levantar las manos en señal de paz.

—¡Dónde diablos estabas! —Grita Rebecca y hasta su acompañante parece temer ahora por mi bienestar—

—Yo…—me revisa de arriba a abajo con ceño fruncido y más pronto que tarde ejerce su juicio—

—¡Estuviste bebiendo!

—Creo que me quedé dormido allá atrás

—¡Cómo pudiste!

—¿Dónde está?

—Se fue con Barry hace un momento, ¿Sabes lo triste que estaba?—sus palabras me calan profundo, yo no pretendía lastimarla, pero ahora que lo pienso tampoco pretendía encontrarla. No en este lugar, no en este día.

Doce años después de perder la fe en todo lo que creía.

—Andando

El caballero se toma la libertad de tomar a Becca de la cintura, ella se marcha no sin antes recordarme que soy el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra y quizá lo sea. Recorro la mansión vacía como si aún pudiera alcanzarla, dibujo su silueta en mi memoria, recuerdo a la que fue, al que fui y entre más avanzo más me conducen mis pasos a aquella habitación decorada con un piano.

La puerta se abre fácilmente a mi tacto, alguien más lo ha hecho por mí.

Encuentro a mi Geisha con su vestido blanco y el antifaz colocado, está meciendo su cuerpo, bailando al compás de una melodía que solo ella conoce y como si de una invitación se tratara decido unirme a sus pasos.

Bailamos en silencio, sus ojos en los míos, sus manos en las mías.

Nada salvo fantasmas, perdición y una promesa.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Sin nombres, no lo olvides

—¿Entonces cuando?

—Cuando te vuelva a encontrar… —nuestros labios se unen en un íntimo abrazo, mi mano en su cintura, la suya en mi hombro, me dedica una nueva mirada y entonces sé que se ha terminado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si, lo prometo.

La veo salir justo como la vi llegar, tan callada y silenciosamente que más parece flotar que caminar y yo me quedo aquí entre las brumas de mi infierno con nada más que dudas y esa fragancia que aún me embriaga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	2. El Soldado y la Espía

**_Cap.2  
><span>_****_El Soldado y la Espía._**

_1. El soldado._

_._

_._

_._

_3 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

.

.

He vuelto a soñar con ellos, con los cuerpos de mis compañeros heridos, perdidos en batalla, convertidos en horripilantes criaturas y todo por la culpa de esa maldita mujer.

Sé que ya no debería hacerlo, pero hacerlo es lo único que hace que los fantasmas se vayan, huyen despavoridos tan pronto poso mis manos sobre el cuello de esta encantadora dama y bebo a la vez la hiel de sus labios.

Su nombre es Goldie.

Una botella de Gold Riband es lo único que día tras día me acompaña a la cama, hasta que olvido sus nombres, lo que les hicieron, olvido que quedaron cenizas donde en algún momento hubo sonrisas y solo así encuentro la calma.

Salgo de la cama con pasos pesados, miro mi reflejo en el espejo, lo que queda de él pues el otro día decidí arremeter contra la imagen de la persona que soy.

Odio lo que he sido, lo que fui y en lo que irremediablemente me convertiré. Cuando cierro los ojos escucho sus gritos, veo a Piers, intento tocar su mano pero no se queda demasiado, Goldie hace que se vaya.

Mi bella amante de cristal.

El sonido del celular se repite, no ha dejado de sonar en el transcurso de los últimos días, a veces lo apago, luego lo enciendo pues solo ese sonido me hace saber si me encuentro o no despierto, voy al baño, ya ni siquiera me molesto en mirar lo que ha quedado ahí abajo.

La cama vacía, fría.

Siempre lo ha estado desde la última vez que la vi.

Mi amada eterna, mi salvación, mi razón de existir ya no lo es más para mi.

Hace diez meses la enviaron a otra unidad, por eso era preciso verla, por eso tenía una única oportunidad con ella al volver de Edonia, pero una vez más me venció el miedo. La despedí solo con un beso, un abrazo y palabras que murieron antes de salir de mis labios.

—¿Estarás bien sin mi, grandote?

—¿Lo estarás tú? —como si no supiera la respuesta— ella estuvo bien sin mi en Raccoon, estuvo bien sin mi todo el maldito tiempo que la tuvo Wesker y seguro como el infierno que estaba bien sin mi justo ahora.

Termino mi asunto y miro la ducha sin muchas ganas, he perdido la cuenta de los días en que ni siquiera me digno a salir de la casa pero la comida se acaba y más importante que eso, Goldie se acaba.

Tomo una ducha con agua helada y los ojos cerrados, como dije antes me avergüenza mi aspecto, pero los fantasmas regresan y siento las gotas de agua flagelar mi carne como si se tratara de balas, grito, como un loco, aterrado, devastado, golpeo la loseta del baño hasta que mis nudillos se impregnan de sangre y escucho nuevos sonidos a mi alrededor.

La B.S.A.A ha enviado soldados para que me persigan, por si intento algún acto suicida, los escucho blandirse a duelo contra la puerta, sin lograr abrirla pues hay una bonita barricada de muebles de sala y cocina a su alrededor, cierro la ducha, con el corazón arrobado y la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón pero no se trata de eso, se trata mas bien de mitigar los fantasmas de mi alma.

Recuerdo a Jill, los meses que le di antes de verla partir aunque ni siquiera entonces hallé tal paz como en aquel momento.

Evoco la mansión con su elegante puesta en escena, diviso los jardines y después encuentro a mi adorada Geisha, sus ojos de jade, sus labios de carmín, dejo que su recuerdo me abrace y solo entonces salgo del baño, enredo una toalla sucia en mi cintura, abro una de las ventanas encuentro los rostros frívolos y austeros de los soldados encargados de mi cuidado, les hago saber que sigo vivo y regresan a su puesto como soldaditos de marfil en torno a puertas y escaleras.

Intento afeitar mi rostro con ayuda de un fragmento de espejo pero no lo consigo, la imagen del que soy ahora se sobrepone a otra donde tomo la navaja y corto mi cuello sin piedad.

No quiero la muerte.

Quiero la venganza que me fue arrebatada y hasta lograrla esta vacía cama será mi carga.

Me coloco las mismas prendas, busco las botas de combate, estas no, las que tienen sangre y me apaño de una buena cantidad de billetes verdes, salgo por la puerta grande no sin antes regresar algunos muebles a su sitio, los soldados me saludan en posición de firmes yo ni siquiera me digno a mirarlos. Paso a su lado como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubiera una tela mal colocada e impregnada de sangre sobre ambas muñecas a la altura de los nudillos y sin más llevo mis pasos al lugar donde consigo el licor.

Goldie tiene muchos hermanos: Johnnie Walker, Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, todos suben al carro, todos han estado en mis labios, todos han intentado calentar mi alma, pero solo mi nena lo ha logrado. Paso por el pasillo de la comida rápida, introduzco paquetes de sopa instantánea y comida enlatada hasta que creo que no podré pagar más y así llego a la caja.

La misma cajera me atiende siempre, al principio intentaba charlar conmigo supongo que desistió al pasarle el código a la décimo novena botella de alcohol, regreso al auto, las manos me tiemblan, la sangre está seca, la tela ha caído, pienso en ellos, en sus cuerpos convertidos en piedra y luego escucho la voz de Piers suplicando, pidiendo que siga adelante, pero por más que trato no puedo ni siquiera intentarlo.

Grito en mi fuero interno o quizá lo hago hasta quedar sin aliento, golpeo el volante, miro el cielo, suplico auxilio.

No soy escuchado.

Necesito autocontrol para encender el auto y mientras estoy en ello advierto una silueta que me recuerda a mi dama.

Vestida de blanco, con un bonito vestido de una sola pieza, lleva sus compras por entre los carros, los cabellos son negros a la altura de los hombros, hasta ahí vamos bien, luego gira el rostro y…

Es ella.

La sangre se congela en el interior de mis venas, ¡No puede ser ella!, ¡Yo la vi morir!, ¡La vi morir frente a mi!, vi el helicóptero que me arrebató mi venganza y su cuerpo inmerso en un charco de sangre, la mujer entra en su auto.

Es el mismo auto.

Enciendo el motor, no la dejaré escapar. ¡Esta vez no la dejaré escapar!, piso el acelerador a fondo, me pego a ella, la saco del camino hasta estamparla contra la barra de contención, bajo de mi auto, me dirijo al suyo, nuevos sonidos se han unido a mis pasos, alguien grita mi nombre, alguien intenta frenarme pero no puede lograrlo, abro la puerta, la mujer está inconsciente, yace contra el volante, el rostro impregnado de sangre, tiran de mi para hacer que la suelte pero aún y con ello la alcanzo, diviso su rostro.

No es ella.

La mujer que ataqué era una civil inocente, conducía un vehículo cerrado color negro, no un descapotado rojo y ahora la B.S.A.A me tiene en una especie de arresto domiciliario. Hay un aparato de seguridad atado a mi tobillo derecho, si me pongo violento esa cosa despide un pitido, el pitido se transforma en una descarga eléctrica y aunque parece divertido hallar la inconsciencia de esta manera decido seguir haciéndolo a la vieja escuela.

Goldie me abraza.

Goldie me besa.

Goldie se convierte en mi encantadora Geisha y esta a su vez en la maldita de Ada Wong.

Ambas siluetas se fusionan en mi cabeza y encajan casi de manera perfecta.

¡No!

¡No puede ser cierto!

¡No lo es! ¡No lo es!

Despotrico contra todo, destruyo las botellas, destruyo mi casa hasta que la descarga eléctrica me noquea.

Cierro los ojos, los fantasmas regresan, grito en mi fuero interno hasta perder la voz y el aliento.

* * *

><p><span><em>2. La Espía.<em>

.

.

.

Abro los ojos.

He vuelto a soñar con él.

En los meses que me tuvo cautiva, los meses que perdí junto a él, los meses en que me dejé engañar pues en lugar de ser timadora resulté siendo timada. Derek no estaba sintetizando una cura con las muestras de virus que le llevé. Estaba buscando la manera de satisfacer sus insanos deseos, de tenerme para él a como diera lugar.

De clonarme a mi.

Tiemblo al recordar los eventos, la imagen de mi misma tendida en un charco de sangre.

Muerta.

De una manera tan fácil que desde que todo esto acabó simplemente no me he decidido a intentarlo otra vez.

Las ofertas de trabajo llegan y yo las rechazo como la que más, acepté la primera de ellas, claro está pero en cuanto vi a la criatura biológica salir de su crisálida toda mi voluntad se desvaneció. La agencia tuvo que enviar un equipo de respaldo y por segunda vez en la historia, en un periodo tan reducido de tiempo fue Leon quién me salvó.

—¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?

No estaba segura de nada pero le aseguré que era así, vi el temor en sus ojos, la expresión torturada. No importa lo que haga siempre consigo que me de esa mirada. Le sonreí como hacía con todos, de manera falsa y le prometí tras besar su mejilla que nos volveríamos a ver en cualquier otro lugar y momento, él se quedó donde estaba, pronunciando mi nombre como siempre lo hacía aunque esta vez sin el tono ensoñador.

Sabe que los años por fin nos han alcanzado, ya no estamos en edad de jugar al corre que te alcanzo y aunque a mí me encantaría hacerlo, sé de sobra que a él no.

Salgo de la cama no sin antes desperezarme otro poco, este lugar está casi vacío en su totalidad, no poseo demasiadas cosas, me basta con una cama y un frondoso armario del que no he tomado nada más que ropa de dormir en semanas, tengo un chico de los recados, un jovencito de unos catorce años que diario toca mi puerta y me trae lo que necesite de afuera, le doy dinero para hacerlo y supongo que se siente soñado de verme día a día con nada mas que un sencillo camisón de tirantes.

Me dirijo a la ducha, lleno la tina de jabón y agua, me desprendo de mi vestimenta y antes de entrar huyo de mi reflejo en el agua. Pienso en Derek en la forma enferma que siempre me miró, la forma en que permití que lo hiciera pues por vez primera creí que haría lo correcto.

Una vacuna.

Eso fue lo que me prometio, para mitigar mis pecados, para expiar el dolor que dejó a su paso pero en lugar de ello el dolor no hizo mas que aumentar más y más.

Hundo el rostro en el agua, me abrazo a mí misma y grito en silencio para no ser escuchada. Mis pulmones se vacían, deseo quedarme aquí, alcanzar la muerte, abrazar su aliento pero también tengo miedo.

De encontrarlo de nuevo, porque sé de sobra que de los dos, solo uno fue el que amo. Albert solo me decía lo que quería escuchar para meterme en su cama y enviarme así a la siguiente misión, cuando enloquecí de celos, cuando ardí en furia por las atenciones que prestaba a Excella Gionne todo lo que hizo fue mofarse en mi cara, jamás lo vi reír tanto, tan descarada y cruelmente que en verdad me hirió.

Hubiera preferido una bala, un tiro directo al corazón.

Como Carla.

La escena de su muerte regresa a mi cabeza y no solo eso sino también su transformación.

Pienso en las consecuencias de todos mis actos, en todo lo que me he arriesgado con el pasar de los años, pienso que ella pude ser yo y luego pienso que ella soy yo.

Sus gritos me persiguen durante día y noche.

—¡Yo soy la verdadera Ada Wong!

—¡Romperé tus huesos y drenaré tu sangre hasta que de ti no quede nada!

—¡Nada, NADA, Nada!

—¡Basta!

Salgo del agua como una exhalación, toso, manoteo, doy bocanadas hasta que consigo salir de la tina y entonces miro mi cuerpo desnudo, me aferro a la cicatriz que habla de mi primer encuentro con la piadosa muerte, la cicatriz de Leon, la que curó Albert, la que dejó Raccoon y me convenzo de que sigo siendo yo.

Que nada ha cambiado salvo el sentimiento de ser indomable, de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa porque sinceramente creo que ya no podré hacerlo.

Me quedo tumbada, abrazada a mi misma, hasta que mi cuerpo se entume, los cabellos se apelmazan y el calor de la mañana se empieza a filtrar por la alfombra que me abraza, el color es azul marino, el color de una capa, pienso en el caballero de aquella noche.

En sus cabellos oscuros, sus labios gruesos, la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel y la increíble forma en que me tomó.

Anhelo el calor de su cuerpo, no de cualquiera, sino del suyo.

Las noches de amantes pasajeros se han terminado para mí, ninguno fue como Albert, ninguno logró arrancarlo de mi carne y mi sangre, salvo él.

Me levanto con algo de torpeza ahora, llaman a la puerta, es demasiado temprano para que venga Mael, pero solo podría tratarse de él. Me pongo el camisón sobre la piel mojada, seguro se arrepentirá de no haber traído una cámara, el llamado a la puerta cesa, la bisagra del correo se abre, una carta se desliza desde la puerta, reconozco el membrete, es la firma de la corporación que por semanas enteras ha tratado de llegar a mi.

B.S.A.A

Mi cuerpo tiembla, las piernas fallan me vengo abajo puesto que esto es lo último que esperaba.

Saben donde estoy.

Habrá que hacer las maletas, comenzar de nuevo, correr de nuevo pero por una vez no quiero hacerlo. Tomo la carta, no dice mucho, salvo lo que ya me esperaba, que el gobierno no creyó mi coartada.

La documentación que facilité a Leon pasó a ser desechada. Necesitan culpables y aunque Carla esté muerta, yo tengo su imagen.

Hay una extensa línea de personas esperando identificarme, hasta hicieron retratos hablados por si se me ocurría escapar a alguna otra parte del mundo. No habrá puerto o lugar seguro a menos que haga de tripas corazón y me cambie de cara.

El final de la carta me resulta confuso. Solo dice que con esto ya estamos a mano y entonces no sé quién es quién la envía. Leon habría querido ofrecer protección y techo por lo que me atrevo a pensar que ni siquiera él está enterado de esto, debe ser alguien de más alto rango quizá la analista, pero porqué tendría motivos para ayudarme.

No lo sé y tampoco es que importe, quemo la carta en el fogón de la estufa, estrujo mi cerebro pensando en algún lugar lo suficientemente remoto como para que nadie me reconozca y entonces vuelvo a estar en la boca del lobo.

En la elegante mansión con sus manteles largos, candelabros finos y cubertería de piedras preciosas, pienso en como me colé por el salón lleno de agentes gubernamentales y ni uno solo de ellos me reconoció.

Pienso en la habitación del piano.

En mi fantasma personal.

Albert tenía una grandiosa facultad para tocar el piano, supongo que su hijo la posee por igual, no tenía idea de que tuviera un hijo, seguro como el infierno que él tampoco pero no es el momento, ni el lugar de estar pensando en esto. Vuelvo a la habitación principal, mi cama vacía, el armario lleno de prendas costosas pero ninguna tan elaborada como lo fue aquella, busco las identificaciones falsas, los accesorios, las pelucas, busco entre todo sin decidirme a tomar nada y finalmente encuentro la máscara, recorro con manos desnudas el interior afelpado y el exterior con su exquisita trama de encajes, pienso en aquella noche.

Pienso en abrir la llave del gas, cortarme las venas, morir aquí y ahora, en dejar de pelear contra el mundo pero aquel, no es mi estilo.

Sobretodo porque no hay forma de que acepte la culpa por algo que no hice.

—¡Se acabó el camino Wong!

—¡No tienes a donde ir!

Una nueva escena me regresa a la cabeza ahora, la voz del hermano de Claire, la forma en que destruía a Carla con la mirada, el indecible odio, lo afilado de sus rasgos.

Ella debió hacerle algo verdaderamente horrible pero esa no fue la peor parte. La peor parte fue, verla morir frente a él porque entonces divisé una gran desilusión en sus profundos ojos, él quería matarla, él tenía que hacerlo, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

Sufro al pensar en el clamor de esos ojos sedientos de venganza, en que sea a mí a quién apunte con su arma y luego la imagen de mi salvador se sobrepone a sus rasgos.

El caballero de la noche encaja a la perfección en él

Rechazo la idea convencida de que mi encierro al fin me está dejando chiflada. Suelto la máscara, tomo una decisión.

Volveré a donde comencé, aunque no sin antes despedirme de mis amigos.

—*—

La cabeza me estalla, no sé cuanto tiempo llevo tumbado aquí pero al menos esta noche no hubo presencia de fantasmas, me levanto como un ebrio, apoyando una rodilla en el piso, haciendo palanca con la otra pierna y finalmente levantando mi espantosa humanidad. La casa es un reverendo asco, no me extraña, diviso lo destrozado de cada habitación y después caigo en la cuenta de cierto objeto a considerable distancia de donde me encuentro yo.

Debí arrojarlo con sobrada fuerza pero a pesar de eso yace ahí como si fuera un objeto maldito, precioso en su invulnerabilidad, mirándome a los ojos o quizá sea yo quién desee ver a través de él.

Tomo la máscara que no sé por qué jamás me decidí a tirar, la muy maldita aún encaja a la perfección en mi cara, pienso en lo que me hizo perder la cordura, que mi ensoñación sea igualmente mi perdición y me decido de una vez por todas a ir por ella.

Regresaré a la mansión de Spencer, buscaré esa maldita bodega, mausoleo o lo que fuera, me convenceré de que jamás entré en ella, jamás la conocí, solo fue un fantasma de tantos que invento producto del alcohol y de mi temor a estar a solas con Jill.

—¿De verdad? —la Geisha me habla de nuevo, el fantasma de aquella dama enreda sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, acaricia mi rostro, bajo el bordillo de la máscara, vuelvo a ver sus ojos color de jade, los de Ada Wong no eran así, lo recuerdo bastante bien porque más de una vez la vi a la cara, deseando meter una bala en el punto medio de esa maldita mirada—

—jajajaja…buena observación pero aún así tienes que ir por mi.

Te prometí que regresaría. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy donde me dejaste? en la habitación del piano, tocando para ti, para mi, para nosotros. —el fantasma posa sus labios sobre mi piel, siento un escalofrío espeluznante recorrer mi sangre, esto no está bien, no es correcto, pero aún así quiero ir.

Miro el dispositivo de control atado a mi tobillo, tengo que desprenderme de esta maldita cosa pero en cuanto lo haga sabrán qué pretendo, no dejarán que lo haga, me detendrán, dispararán o probablemente encerrarán en una maldita celda de máxima seguridad, tengo que pensar con fuerza, conseguir ayuda, llamar tal vez a Danny.

* * *

><p><span><em>3. Los otros.<em>

.

.

.

Dos hileras de agentes se colocan a ambos lados de la puerta, el líder del comando llama, su tono de voz es seguro e inflexible.

—¡Salga de ahí con las manos en alto!

—¡Tenemos una orden de arresto!

El contingente se prepara, armas en mano, tanto al frente como atrás de la casa, la puerta se abre con una certera patada, silencio en su haber, una figura sobre la silla del comedor que esta mañana ni siquiera estaba.

La segunda al mando le reconoce, la piel clara, los cabellos oscuros, pero algo está mal ahí. La mujer no dice nada, solamente sonríe, eso es lo que está mal, sus labios son otros, la nariz, los ojos, cruza una pierna sobre la otra, levanta la mano derecha, abre la palma enguatada y muestra el seguro de una granada.

Los agentes corren por donde entraron y otros más se tiran por escaleras y ventanas, la detonación llega en menos tres segundos, y en dos minutos más todo el mundo está hablando del suicidio de la afamada Ada Wong.

Helena Harper es quien da aviso a la central, Ingrid ordena a su vez se libere al Capitán Redfield de su arresto domiciliario esto liberará sus demonios, hará que deje de intentar atraparla, el comando encargado de su caso asiente, llaman a la puerta, derriban la puerta, en el interior de la casa todo es un maldito caos y por un solo segundo temen que quizá el capitán haya cometido una locura, que ya no forme parte de este mundo pero resultaría imposible, la lectura del aparato dice que sus latidos aún son constantes, mucho más cortos y repetitivos que la última vez que verificaron pero constantes, revisan todas las habitaciones con excepción del cuarto en el techo.

Giran la perilla, la lectura del capitán indica que es ahí donde se encuentra, hay una enorme cadena, eso es lo primero que el soldado raso ve, luego escucha una respiración agitada, pone un pie adentro y lo demás es historia… Un dolor agudo, un grito enloquecido.

El capitán no está, solo un inmenso Gran Danés de pelaje negro como un oso y el dispositivo de control atado a la pata, destruye la pierna del soldado como si se tratara del hueso que recibió esta mañana, pero en cuanto mira a otro desenfundar su arma, suelta a la presa y regresa a su cama como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

—Central, el Capitán Redfield se ha ido, solicito orden de búsqueda y aprehensión, posiblemente se encuentre armado y ya sabemos que es peligroso

—Entendido

—*—

Las horas pasan, el distrito es peinado de cabo a rabo, nadie lo vio salir, ni tampoco se tiene evidencia de que en efecto esté armado. En la casa todo lo usual permanece en su sitio, naturalmente nadie echaría en falta un traje de gala y una máscara encantada.

La luna brilla en lo alto, la espía se coloca el disfraz, debe partir pronto por lo que en lugar del vestido victoriano se decide por un conjunto que le ayude a dejar el país sin llamar de más la atención, es de color blanco, satinado y decorado con crisantemos por todo el largo de su talle, las zapatillas a juego parecen de cristal, suspira para sus adentros mientras contonea las caderas por los pasillos que durante tres años extrañó, no le preocupa más ser encontrada, esa mujer le juró muchos años atrás que entregaría su vida a cambio de que ella jamás hablara y tristemente llegó el momento de cumplir su palabra.

No sentía lastima por ella, si a caso la sentía por sí misma pero una vez más no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Se detiene junto a la puerta de madera oscura, intenta guardar los grabados, los detalles, cada insignificancia de esta bendita sala en su alma y cuando coloca las manos en posición se da cuenta de que alguien más ha tenido la misma intención.

La puerta se abre, la oscuridad es suave, el ventanal del lado este es demasiado alto, colocado específicamente ahí para dejar entrar los rayos del sol o la luna. Una figura se encuentra en la habitación, es alta, robusta, bien definida, la espía se congela por un espacio precioso de tiempo, los rasgos se definen cada vez más a medida que el caballero desprende la máscara de su rostro y avanza en dirección de ella, los zapatos de salón, el pantalón recto, el chaleco a juego con el saco de corte medio, sube con mirada gélida hasta encontrar su mirada.

Es su caballero y a la vez su verdugo.

Intenta correr pero es demasiado tarde ya, las manos del verdugo se cierran por debajo de su hombro, la presión que ejerce es tal que ella no puede más que sisear, la máscara cae, la llevaba únicamente como efecto dramático y no para que se quedara en su cara, está de espaldas pero aún así él sabe que se trata de ella, quiere vislumbrar su cara, estrellar su cráneo, aplastar su cerebro, seguir con los ojos, pero en lugar de ello afianza el agarre y la obliga a mirarlo a la cara.

Los fantasmas no mienten.

Es la misma maldita cara.

Presiona aún más fuerte ahora con ambas manos en ella, mira la figura esbelta, bella a la diosa que por tres años atesoró y quiere matarla, asfixiarla, sentir como la vida escapa a la que en su momento pensó que amaba, el reflejo del asesino, del loco que habita en él reacciona al instante, la arroja contra la pared como si fuera de lo más despreciable, la mira de nuevo, ahí en el piso, intentando levantarse, devolviéndole la mirada como si entre ellos jamás hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Eres tú! —la maldita sonríe, él descarga un nuevo golpe que es frenado con precisión— Ella no aceptará la culpa, ¡Ella no lo hizo! ¡No lo hizo! De lo único que fue culpable fue de haber amado a Wesker, de traicionarlo cuando la cambió por Gionne y de intentar vencerlo en su maldito juego sintetizando una vacuna que jamás se creó.

—Y tú —responde la espía colocándose en posición con ambos pies firmes en el piso— él podría arruinarlo todo, su escape triunfal, el retiro que planeo en la planicie más remota y totalmente apartada del mundo en Motuo, China.

No lo dejará hacerlo a pesar de que esta misma mañana deseaba abrazar la muerte. No morirá a manos de un espejismo, una ilusión.

El nuevo fantasma que creó.

Se enfrentan cuerpo contra cuerpo con nada más que manos desnudas y la cólera reprimida de tantas noches ansiadas. El capitán es letal en sus movimientos la mujer es escurridiza en los suyos, pero no escapará de nuevo. ¡No la dejará asesinarlos de nuevo! ella lanza una patada él toma su pie entre las manos, la hace rabiar por el acto, perder el equilibrio y aunque no le costaría nada romperle el tobillo una parte de él, la del hombre que innegablemente es, no pierde detalles de su feminidad, las piernas largas y bien torneadas, la prenda íntima bajo la falda tan abierta a los costados que en realidad no oculta nada, repudia el sentimiento, reprime la intensión y vuelve a la acción de producirle dolor, tuerce el tobillo, la mujer grita, eso le gusta, la suelta y se va al piso, lo destruye de nuevo con esa mirada que mata, él recuerda esa mirada. Sus ojos, los de la asesina.

Que no es esta.

Wong se levanta de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, de la ligera inclinación del tobillo que le hace perder porte y sobre todo equilibrio, descarga un nuevo ataque que es igualmente frenado, el soldado tiene su puño en su enorme mano, tira de ella en un movimiento tan rápido que al impactar ni siquiera sabe lo que le pasó, coloca la segunda mano en su cuello, el agarre es firme, ella tiene una visión del pasado recuerda a Albert, sus ojos rojos, la expresión adusta y sonríe para él.

Sonríe porque sabe que aquel debió ser su momento, Wesker debió asesinarla por insurrecta e insubordinada, siempre le gustaron los chicos malos, los chicos que la trataban mal, debió ser por su padre que la golpeo desde niña hasta que decidió que no se lo permitiría más.

Deja de ejercer presión contra el hombre que la somete, de aferrarse a su línea de vida, lo mira a los ojos, su mirada la aplasta. Puede con el odio, la desilusión, inclusive el desprecio pero la mirada de Redfield no refleja nada de esto, la mira y está confundido, la tiene contra la pared, separada del piso por escasos centímetros y el agarre contra su cuello sigue siendo letal, quiere asfixiarla, tronarla, divisar como el color abandona esa preciosa cara pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo. No es que sea una mujer, no es que sea hermosa.

Es que en su cabeza no hay forma de que sea ella.

—¡Por qué a ellos y no a mi! —la espía tiembla, el timbre desesperado de su voz la aterra, lo torturado de sus rasgos, el ceño fruncido en un rictus indescriptible de dolor, no puede responder en parte porque no sabe de qué le acusa y en parte porque él efectivamente la ha comenzado a asfixiar, niega con el rostro, pálido cual cristal, sus cabellos se ven aún más negros, decorados por esa endemoniada flor, él pregunta de nuevo, dos veces, tres veces, la espía se ha comenzado a desmayar, siente la totalidad de su peso pues en algún momento de la entrevista la levantó con ambas manos y presiona su cuello con ellas sin piedad. Wong cierra los ojos, las extremidades caen lívidas a los lados, él grita.

Grita hasta que el sonido parece más bien un aullido, entonces la suelta, la mujer cae, él se aterra.

Los fantasmas vienen y entre ellos ya no se encuentra ella, grita de nuevo, al cielo y al infierno. ¡No pudo matarla! ¡No pudo hacerlo! ¡No quería hacerlo!

Otro lamento se une a su ruego, la mujer en el piso aún respira, lenta, callada, dolorosamente, él acude a su encuentro pensando no en ella sino en la que amó.

La toma en brazos sintiéndola fría, tan fría que todo él se aqueja. Si la asesina jamás hallará un solo segundo de paz en lo que le reste de vida, Wong intenta abrir los ojos, lo hace y encuentra un nuevo gesto en los severos rasgos de él.

La tristeza y el arrepentimiento no quedan en un cuerpo tan grande como el de él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta de nuevo porque simplemente no puede entenderlo, mira sus ojos de jade, los de la asesina no eran así, él los vio, más de una noche, más de una vez entre las brumas de la locura y la intoxicación por el alcohol, su Geisha abre los labios, lenta y diminutamente, intenta mover una mano, la lleva con dificultad al rostro de él—

—No fui yo… —el soldado revive el momento, la primera vez que le apuntó con su arma, cuando pudo aprisionarla o mejor aún asesinarla, recuerda al agente Kennedy, ese presumido bobalicón que se enfrentó a él por su ahora amada. Su argumento no fue de disculpa, fue de que si lo hizo, debió hacerlo por una razón. _¿Cuál podría ser la razón para experimentar con sus muchachos, jóvenes e inexpertos? _¡Todos ellos se fueron al infierno sin haber conocido otra cosa más que la desesperación!

—Entonces quién —pregunta derrotado y casi a la nada pues la mujer parece estar próxima a perder la conciencia— él la sostiene contra su pecho, como tantas noches atrás después de haber hecho el amor, recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, el pasar de los años apenas si se refleja en ella, Wong hace un segundo intento, resume lo que pasó. El cuerpo de la mujer que vio, la que asesinaron, la que soltó un infierno en la ciudad donde nació. No fue ella, sino una abominación creada por Derek C. Simmons y el motivo era vengarse de él, hacerla pagar a ella pues de haber aceptado a este último posiblemente nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—¿Un genocidio por desamor?

—Lo creas o no, eso fue lo que pasó —Claro que no— estuvo dispuesto a protestar pero después recordó que él había cruzado y diezmado un continente entero por encontrar a Jill y mejor se cayó.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, vestido así? —el soldado recuerda sus ropas formales, le avergüenza su aspecto y se niega confesar que fue ella quien se lo sugirió —la versión que inventó de ella— la que le acompaña en noches sin luna y hace danzar sus fantasmas.

—¿Por qué viniste tú? —la espía lleva sus manos sobre la herida en su vientre, él entrelaza los dedos en los suyos agradecido de que al menos ya haya recuperado el calor—

—A despedirme…

—¿De quién? —ella pensó la respuesta, el nombre Albert se colocó en la punta de su lengua pero después decidió que no era cierto. No es de aquel de quien quería despedirse sino de él.

Su caballero desconocido, con su capa ondeante.

—De ti...

La confesión sabe a traición a crueldad y mentira pero también sabe a licor puesto que el soldado traicionando su voluntad, besa sus labios con clamor, desesperación y ruego. Recuerda su sabor, lo mucho que la ansió, lo mucho que la odio y la condena.

La castiga besando sus labios hasta romper la carne, ella a su vez lo castiga a él. Por odiarla, por romperla, por hacerle recordar que es humana. Se destruyen a besos esta vez sin recuerdos o fantasmas del pasado, saben que son ellos con toda su vulnerabilidad y virtud.

Las ropas bailan una a una, el soldado vuelve a romper las finas telas de la mujer a disfrutarla con la mirada a sorprenderse con su suavidad y turgencia, ella se impresiona por el aumento en la talla de él, ha estado haciendo ejercicio desde la última vez que se vieron, eso se nota a lenguas, mares, océanos de distancia y aunque es muy probable que duela, también lo es el que ella siente cierta fascinación por el dolor.

—Dámelo ya…—sugiere la espía envuelta en deseo, con los labios hinchados, los cabellos revueltos y la mirada encendida, el soldado guarda su estampa en la memoria, la toma por la cintura pero esta vez no será lo que ella quiere, lo harán a su modo pues aún quiere humillarla, flagelarla, romperla por volver su maldita vida un auténtico infierno con sus ausencias y presencias, le da la vuelta, admira su preciosa espalda, la cintura estrecha, sus prominentes glúteos y la toma por detrás como haría con una cualquiera.

La espía grita, el soldado se sacude.

El juego entre el dolor y el placer continua a lo largo de la noche hasta que su erección ya no se levanta y las piernas de Wong ya no se separan, se vacía dentro de ella, no solo una sino varias veces. Al diablo las consecuencias, al diablo con Jill, la B.S.A.A y todo el jodido mundo.

Cierra los ojos con la mujer acunada en su pecho, besa sus hombros, su cuello, aparta los cabellos sueltos, apenas si es consciente de que los lleva mucho mas largos que la última vez que se vieron y aunque no hablará de ello la verdad es que le encanta.

Encuentra un sueño apacible, relajado y lleno de paz hasta que se hace el alba, las gotas de rocío, los rayos del amanecer, el olor a flores frescas y tierra mojada le hacen abrir los ojos. Eso y los sonidos que le ponen alerta de manera inmediata provenientes del exterior.

Ambos despiertan cual gatos en celo, cayendo en la cuenta de que les venció el sueño y continúan de la mano, desnudos y en el lugar menos esperado. El soldado se levanta la espía no puede hacerlo.

—¡Qué dem..

—Mi tobillo —el soldado se arrepiente por el salvajismo de cada uno de sus actos y es que aparte de los labios hinchados la mujer a su lado tiene sobradas marcas que hablan de sus manos y labios, maldice para sus adentros, la actividad en el "Archivo Publico del Bio-terrorismo" ya comenzó y lo último que quiere es ser visto ahí y con esta —maldita mujer— a su lado. Se lleva las manos al rostro, luego a los cabellos, lo primero es vestirse así que se dedica a ello y después la ayuda a hacerlo, el reconocimiento táctil produce estragos en sus cuerpos, la parte viril de él despierta de nuevo, los ojos de Wong se encienden y más pronto que tarde un nuevo beso es entregado, esa parte del archivo ciertamente no está abierta al público ya que no contiene nada más que ese endemoniado piano que se presta los fines de semanas para conciertos.

Sopesan la posibilidad de esperar a que más gente entre, así podrán confundirse con las masas y salir por la puerta grande, no por la ventana como sería la primer opción de no estar ella inhabilitada.

—No pienso cargarte

—¡No quiero que lo hag…—el soldado aprovecha el exabrupto para palpar la profundidad del daño, un tobillo muy lindo ligeramente hinchado, pie pequeño enfundado en esa exquisita zapatilla de tacón de aguja—

—Podemos decir que se te rompió por salir a la calle con esas cosas

—Yo no soy una…

—Mujer que se rompería el tobillo con tal de impresionar a este apuesto galán —la espía enfurece, pero puede que funcione, hasta que consiga regresar a su Bentley, conducir al aeropuerto y desaparecer para siempre de esta ciudad—

—¿Volveré a verte? —pregunta el capitán como quién no quiere la cosa, como quién no ha perdido suficientes oportunidades ya en la vida—

—Sabes que no —la mirada de ambos se vuelve esquiva, él vuelve a recargar a la mujer contra su pecho, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ser consciente de la tranquilidad que aparentemente sólo experimenta a su lado—

—¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a enamorar a otro loco este fin de semana?

—Mmmh…puede ser —el soldado sonríe, la espía hace otro tanto— aunque lo encuentro difícil ya que ayer fallecí

—¿Qué?

—Ada Wong falleció ayer, cerca de las 4:39 de la tarde. Es lo que dirá el informe, volé mi cuerpo con una granada y tal vez me llevé a uno o dos de los tuyos —el soldado se tensa al escuchar sus palabras, no solo por la idea de que haya muerto sino porque hable de la muerte de otros con tal facilidad—

—Tranquilo Big Daddy, estoy bien segura de que los agentes enviados a arrestarme tienen los reflejos de un jaguar.

—¿Qué me dices de la mujer?

—Reclusa, condenada a muerte _—o al menos eso habría sido de haberla entregado—_

—Tienes una solución para todo

—Menos para decir adiós

—Entonces no lo hagas

El autoengaño ayuda y permanecen en silencio unidos el uno al otro hasta que los rumores de la gente se vuelven sofocantes y no pueden postergar otro minuto más la acción.

—¿A dónde irás? —pregunta una vez hubieran salido del recinto—

—A donde no puedan encontrarme

—¿Ni siquiera yo?

—Especialmente tú

Sus palabras calan profundo, recuerda lo que ha sido de él en el transcurso de los últimos meses, no quiere volver al vicio, a la inmundicia, a una cama vacía, pero por sobre todas las cosas no quiere volver a ese estado en el que no sabe si está dormido o está despierto, si está solo o con los fantasmas de todas las personas que ha perdido incluyéndola…a ella.

La mira partir de la misma manera en que lo hizo entonces, sobre la fina punta de sus zapatos, contoneando las caderas aunque con sobrada dificultad ahora y ese precioso vestido tan ligero y bello que más parece flotar sobre su estilizada figura y simplemente no quiere hacerlo, dejar que se vaya no puede permitirlo, estar con ella o sin ella, es una maldita locura, una falacia, una broma del destino, pero ya está corriendo cual niño perdido detrás de su amada, la toma del brazo, la mujer se congela en el acto, el Bentley está a pocos pasos de distancia, en el estacionamiento sur para ser más precisos, el jeep de él se encuentra aparcado por el otro lado.

Guardan silencio aunque por una vez ambos tiemblan por la posibilidad e imposibilidad de pertenecer o dejar de pertenecerse, la Geisha cierra los ojos, este suplicio le es novedoso ya que por lo general nadie tiene el valor de correr tras sus pasos.

—Chris…

Escucha su nombre de labios de esa mujer y entonces se vuelve definitivo.

La decisión, absoluta e innegable, irá con ella, si no puede permanecer más aquí entonces él también se irá de aquí.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	3. El Tigre y la Flor

**_Cap. 3  
><em>_El Tigre y la Flor._**

.

.

.

Una suave brisa, el rumor de la gente, el calor de la mañana y un pecaminoso beso de labios de la mujer que amo.

Abro los ojos encontrando su mirada, me sonríe calladamente, secretamente, de la única forma en que sabe hacerlo y sale de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entró. Ella no está aquí, es solo un espejismo, la imagen de la mujer que amé.

Y que seguramente seguiré amando.

Me desperezo de a poco dispuesto a comenzar la jornada, una nueva misión, un nuevo equipo de combate, una unidad armada, todo eso me lo devolvieron tan pronto como regresé a los Estados Unidos, siete meses atrás.

No hubiera querido hacerlo, decirle adiós a mi encantadora dama y aunque hubiera podido hacer que junto a mi regresara el riesgo me pareció demasiado alto.

Ella estaba muerta para el mundo y ahora también debía estarlo para mi, me paso las manos por los hombros hago tronar mis huesos, luego pienso en sus manos sobre mi piel, en nuestra última mañana juntos, tendidos uno junto al otro sobre el colchón.

En el olor de su perfume impregnando mi piel, mis labios devorando los suyos, su cuerpo estremeciendo cadenciosamente debajo el mío, mis manos abriéndose paso por la cintura, las suyas acariciando mi espalda ancha bajo aquella deliciosa túnica que me hacía lucir más como un samurai que como un soldado.

–Ven aquí.

Dejamos los toqueteos y me dejé conducir por ella hasta que me tendió boca abajo sobre una alfombra en el salón, sus manos comenzaron a preparar tintas, el entrenamiento estaba terminado y el pecado ultimado.

No nos arrepentíamos de nada.

Al menos yo, no lo hacía.

Me desprendió de la túnica lentamente, trabajó mis músculos en un delicioso masaje que me hizo olvidar hasta de cómo me llamo y no importa la cantidad de veces que lo hubiera efectuado en el pasado, yo me seguía preguntando cómo es que las manos de una asesina, de la doncella encantada de esta maldita morada podían ser tan suaves y a la vez delicadas. Humedeció las yemas de sus dedos en la tinta, un dedo por cada color y después comenzó a trazar surcos en mi piel, dibujando formas, trazando un escenario y es que de hecho.

Lo hacía.

Según las tradiciones que la formaron en esta región inhóspita y totalmente apartada del mundo, ella debía bendecir mi persona trazando un tatuaje por todo lo largo y ancho de la espalda, similar a lo que hacen los yakuzas pero en este sitio, no se acostumbra exactamente así.

Una trama atigrada comenzó en mi espalda baja, con tonos negros, azules y grises y para no dejar de lado su feminidad o más bien para enfatizar el hecho de que era tan mía como yo suyo, la coronó con flores de Dahlia en tonos rosas y carmín, al terminar besó su obra, sentí sus labios en el nacimiento del cuello aunado a un exquisito escalofrío que me recorrió de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Debía permanecer en silencio, mientras ella acomodada junto al altar pedía por mi alma, las de mis seres queridos y de los que perdí en batalla para que encontraran la paz y de mi se olvidaran.

El olor de flores frescas y tierra mojada me anunció que la misa estaba por terminar, la escuché juntar las palmas, encender un incienso, y también pedir por él.

Un suave gong y el rito había concluido, me incorporé con cuidado, la vi aún en posición de rezo con las manos juntas y el rosario en torno a ellas, era mi turno de devolver el favor, encendí un incienso, hice sonar el gong, junte las palmas y pedí por nosotros.

Ella no tenía a nadie, salvo a su padre que era el hombre que justo ahora me había desterrado.

Ya no podía permanecer más en este sitio, era tierra sagrada, campo santo o al menos eso era lo que querían creer.

Me aproximé a mi amada con la misma cautela que el animal que ahora me representaba, la aborde de a poco por detrás de los hombros y lentamente la fui recostando sobre el tafetán, su vestido blanco se esparció por el mismo, era el color que mejor la representaba pues según me dijo el rojo solo lo usaba para el campo de batalla, le recordaba las vidas que había tomado, la sangre de los enemigos que tarde o temprano la arrastrarían a las flamas blancas del infierno.

Yo no creía en sus palabras, no quería creer en ellas pero sabía que eran ciertas.

Su camino fue el de la condena, el mío el de la lucha pero debía haber algún sendero en el inframundo, el cruce secreto entre el cielo y el infierno donde dos amantes malditos pudieran aún profesarse su amor.

Besé su cuello del mismo modo que ella había hecho conmigo sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y mi espalda ancha, el tatuaje se desdibujaría pero de eso se trataba. De fundir mi piel en su piel, de que mi alma se rozara con la suya.

De que fuéramos uno solo, aunque eso –si he de confesar ahora– desde el primer momento en que la tomé.

Ya había sucedido.

Debíamos esperar hasta este día para que el ritual de iniciación se llevara a cabo, yo me uniría a las filas de guerreros que comandaba su padre y ella se quedaría justo aquí, a la espera y a la entrega.

Sólo que ya habíamos esperado demasiado.

Tres años en el pasado, uno más en el presente.

De modo que lo hicimos hace ocho horas exactamente, yo intentaba sin mayor éxito alcanzar el sueño entre los ronquidos de mis compañeros cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, su andar silencioso no me dijo nada, solo apareció frente a mi, con su piel de porcelana y sus cabellos negros, vestida con su propia bata, deslizó la cinta de la cintura y mostró la perfección de su piel desnuda ante mi, con su calor y turgencia, seguí las sombras que trazaban surcos desde la base del cuello hasta alcanzar los senos, las costillas, la cintura apenas insinuada y finalmente el bosque de su sexo, no perdí detalle ni de sus muslos, ni de las piernas largas y bien torneadas, me lo mostró todo como si hubiera perdido memoria, como si quisiera confirmar el hecho de que seguía siendo hermosa y que seguía esperando, de entre todos los hombres de esta comarca.

Solo a mi, y a nadie más.

Describió una elegante reverencia antes de volver a colocarse la bata y salir tan lenta y calladamente que por algunos segundos no supe si la había soñado o había venido a mi en realidad, cerré los ojos, agucé los sentidos, tal vez si podía haberla imaginado pero su olor, la esencia única de mi amada tenía que ser real.

Salí a trompicones de la cama y cruce el campamento donde todos los estudiantes teníamos nuestro descanso, me colé entre las sombras, creyendo no haber sido visto pero como supe horas después todo el mundo lo notó.

Me adentré en sus aposentos como haría un ladrón, la bata junto a la cama y mi amada entre sábanas, la abordé como un loco, mi atrevimiento la asustó, la aterró en demasía pero después le encantó.

Sueño o no, me estaba esperando y mis labios bebieron de los suyos y sus piernas se enredaron en las mías, nos amamos como en la primera noche, sin palabras, promesas, ni nombres.

Solo dos sombras reconociéndose, entre susurros y roces.

Al llegar el alba y preparar mi huída su padre nos condenó, nos separaron violentamente y profirieron una serie de gritos en chino de los que no entendí nada pero por el calor de las palabras, lo indignado de su rostro y la severidad en los rasgos de ambos supe que la decisión estaba tomada.

—¡Tú conocías las reglas Dahlia!

—¡No fui yo quién lo buscó! —el color se apoderó de mi rostro, de modo que había sido un sueño, deseaba tanto retozar con mi amada que soñé que era ella quien venía a mi para tener el coraje de invadir su cama—

—Pero aún así no lo frenaste

—¡Por qué tienes que ser tan severo! ¡Él no pertenece al gremio!

—Pertenece desde que decidiste traicionar cientos de años de tradición y traer a un extraño a nuestra casa. ¡Lo acogimos, entrenamos como a un hermano y así es como nos pagas!

—Padre…

—¡No! Te he perdonado innumerables cosas con el pasar de los años Dahlia, inclusive que negaras tu nombre, nos dieras la espalda y salieras a recorrer el mundo para satisfacer tus deseos materiales, pero no más.

El extraño no va a permanecer en el gremio, puedes quedarte con él en el lo que reste del día pero al caer la noche se irá. Puedes irte con él si así lo deseas, aunque a juzgar por lo que escuché de ti. No creo que tengas otro lugar a donde ir.

El maestro y sus guardianes salieron después de eso, dejándonos a solas en la mansión, no tenía idea de que ese fuera su nombre o que aquel fuera su padre.

—¿Dahlia? —mi dama solo asintió— me explicó lo del gremio, cientos de años atrás entrenaban guerreros para proteger a los sacerdotes de este poblado ahora perdido en el tiempo, de tradición sumamente Budista decidieron conservar la enseñanza a pesar de que las guerras habían hecho caer sus creencias y ahora a lo más que podían aspirar era a entrenar guerreros para que se unieran a la rosa negra.

—Mafia china —explicó a su vez— trabajé con ellos durante un tiempo hasta que…

—Conociste a Wesker

—Sí, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso

—¿Entonces de qué?

—De tu iniciación...

Escucho un golpe en la puerta y regreso a la realidad, mis ropas de combate, el camarote de soldado, miro mis manos desnudas y las encuentro extrañas por la ausencia de argolla o distintivo alguno que me haga saber que lo viví fue real.

Nunca supe demasiado de ella y ahora que lo pienso tampoco le dije demasiado sobre mí, en el transcurso de aquellos meses, en los que me pusieron a prueba tanto física como mentalmente solo dejamos que el silencio fuera el que nos describiera ya que estaba prohibido para mi el dormir con ella y para ella venir a visitarme tras caer la noche en el campamento.

—¿Todo bien grandote?

—Si, adelante

La puerta se abre y veo atravesar el umbral a la que por tantos años fue mi amada, los cabellos a la altura de la espalda media atados en un sencillo moño, las ropas de combate como una segunda piel y las armas en torno a la cintura y el largo de las piernas. Me mira de arriba a abajo, yo hago otro tanto y después encuentro en su cara una resplandeciente sonrisa que de ser yo el de antaño me haría suspirar.

—No puedo creer que volvamos a trabajar juntos

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O es solo por miedo?

Cuando regresé, me detuvieron en el aeropuerto, había una orden de aprehensión en mi contra no solo por ser prófugo de la ley sino por ser sospechoso de una serie de asesinatos en los que todas las víctimas eran mujeres de mediana edad, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, todas encontradas en sus casas, sin un solo asomo de vida pero como comprobé satisfactoriamente tras una serie de entrevistas yo había pasado un año entero en el exilio.

Mis camaradas estuvieron de acuerdo, se me veía mucho más repuesto, sereno, lúcido, hasta parecía haber ganado masa muscular y haber perdido algunas canas y líneas de expresión en el rostro de modo que tras pagar la multa por incumplir el arresto domiciliario y recuperar a mi perro me reincorporaron a la acción.

No de manera inmediata claro está, primero fungí como oficial de menor rango atendiendo casos de civiles, tráfico de armas, trata de blancas, homicidios y narcotraficantes.

Esta era mi verdadera oportunidad de volver a ser lo que fui.

—Nunca creí que nada de eso fuera cierto

—¿Entonces que creías si ya había cometido una locura así?

—Querías vengar a tus compañeros, con el mismo fervor en que en su momento me buscaste a mi, eso es lo que creía. Que te destruirías a ti mismo hasta consumar tu venganza pero una vez más se te arrebató.

Asiento con tristeza, la versión oficial dice que Ada Wong se suicidó delante de doce agentes de Seguridad Nacional y la B.S.A.A, no hubo un funeral, ni siquiera recuperaron los restos, no había quedado nada de ella salvo una fotografía con un moño negro en el escritorio de ese bastardo presumido, bueno para nada de Leon Scott Kennedy.

—Lo sé, he aprendido a vivir con ello

—¿En el fin del mundo?

—Es una comunidad de lo más placentera

—Tal vez quieras llevarme ahí alguna vez —Jill me guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta grande dejándome con un amargo sabor en los labios—

_¿Continuaremos donde lo dejamos?_ en el campo de batalla dedicándonos miradas, roces y palabras aisladas. _¿De verdad es esto lo que quiero, lo mejor que hay para mi?_ No lo decido pero aún así voy detrás de ella, el bolso en mi espalda, las armas a los costados, las botas ajustadas, doy zancadas largas y paso a paso voy descubriendo los rostros de los soldados que nos acompañarán en la misión, todos uniformados y perfectamente bien armados, me saludan en posición de firmes yo tontamente ofrezco una reverencia.

Me he acostumbrado de más a la tradición de mi amada, conservo la yukata en casa, también un par de espadas largas de doble filo perfectamente bien cuidadas y ocultas en la parte trasera de mi habitación, el helicóptero enciende motores, recuerdo el momento en que partí.

—Gracias por el paseo pero puedo seguir sola desde aquí…

Ella me indicó el camino mientras yo conducía a buena velocidad y en completo silencio, debido al estado de su tobillo no permití que lo hiciera ella así que a regañadientes me llevó a un aeropuerto privado perteneciente a un adinerado magnate del que no dijo nada hasta que el avión despegó.

—¿Cómo subirás ahí? —su tobillo era ahora casi del tamaño de mi puño y hasta el piloto de la aeronave lo notó—

—Ese es asunto mío

—Te equivocas Wong, también es mío

—¿Por qué? Sólo por que tú me rompiste la… —me abalance sobre ella, tomándola por la fuerza y la llevé a mis espaldas hasta el fondo del condenado avión, el piloto pareció impresionado, no solo por la forma en que se resistía sino porque aparentemente era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacerle algo así—

—¿Descenderá del avión señor?

—Claro que…

—No, podemos irnos —respondí por ella— el calor de sus ojos me atravesaba, una mirada de fuego, digna de una controladora que ha sido desafiada aunque triste fuera su caso porque yo lo era por igual

—Tú no irás a ningún…

—Shh…—coloqué mis manos sobre su zapatilla, desprendí la cinta que la ataba y me dedique a ofrecer un masaje que haría calentar el músculo y disminuir el daño aunque poco después otra cosa fue la que se calentó.

—¿Chris? —regreso de nuevo a la realidad— miro los ojos de Jill, advierto las burlas de los cadetes a nuestros costados y sin más ingreso en el helicóptero.

—Disculpa mi torpeza pero ¿A dónde dices que iremos?

—Tatchi, Muller reportó un gran número de J'avos causando alboroto en la capital

—¿Muller?

—Así es, está reemplazando a Kennedy, te lo dije anoche y está escrito en el informe

—¿Por qué lo está reemplazando?

—Solicitó una baja indefinida, supongo que aún no supera la noticia

—¿De Wong?

—¿Es que no te enteras de nada? —las puertas del helicóptero se cierran, ajustamos cinturones y correas, Jill apostada a mi derecha, los cadetes a los lados, me mira de nuevo como quien no quiere perder la paciencia, lo cierto es que no escuché una sola palabra en la junta de anoche, ni tampoco leí el informe, todo lo que hice fue pensar en ella, en que si me metía en esto ya jamás la vería pues como obligaba la armada tendría ojos y oídos sobre mi en todo momento y no podía arriesgarme a que por alguna torpeza mía la encontraran, eso y que no tenía nada para atraer o confirmar su presencia, salvo recuerdos.

—Te haré un resumen del último año grandote, Muller está trabajando en la D.S.O junto con Sherry Birkin, Harper sigue trabajando seguridad nacional con apoyo de la B.S.A.A, del área de inteligencia específicamente y Kennedy hizo sus maletas y se retiró celosamente a Europa Oriental.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer él en Europa Oriental?

—Hubo otra revuelta civil hace meses, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos dijo que su departamento no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí, pero ya sabes como es. Si le dices específicamente que no lo quieres en un sitio es ahí a donde irá.

—Ja! Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué sucede en Tatchi?

—Están matando civiles, J'avos que mas bien parecen salidos de una antigua secta o religión

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tatuajes en sus cuerpos, entrenamiento militar, Muller dice que pelean mejor que los del servicio secreto

—¿Si? Ya veremos…

Sus palabras me producen cierto desasosiego. _¿Entonces es esto lo que quedó de su orden?_ Entrenar guerreros para que se unan, ya no a la mafia sino a las filas del Bio-Terrorismo, pienso en si ella o su padre estarán enterados de esto _¿Será posible que aún así lo permitan?_

Mientras protejan sus muros y guarden sus secretos supongo que importa muy poco a lo que dediquen aquello que ahí aprendieron. Cierro los ojos, me encierro en mi mismo, nos quedan unas diez horas de vuelo y estoy dispuesto a pasarlas completamente desconectado del mundo.

Vuelvo a atraer su rostro a mi memoria con cada uno de sus detalles, lo delineado de las cejas, la forma de la nariz, la ligera capa de sombra y rubor en torno a mejillas y ojos, la forma de sus párpados, lo grueso de los labios, los cabellos cayendo sobre su espalda como hilos negros y después la veo frente a mi con su vestido blanco decorado por crisantemos, la piel de alabastro, la mirada encendida, extiende una mano hacia mi, quiero tomar su mano, sentir su tacto…

—¿Chris? —la voz que me llama no es la de mi amada— ella sigue de pie frente a mi, tan pálida y transparente que hasta puedo observar lo que está por detrás. Es un espejismo, eso lo sé de sobra y también sé que estoy por perder la cordura otra vez.

Se repetirá la historia, tendré fantasmas atormentando mi alma, flagelando mi carne —¡No!— Quiero despertar ahora, en verdad quiero hacerlo pero entonces mi amada me llama, sus labios se abren, de ellos emana un grito, la veo contorsionarse dolorosamente, como si algo la lastimara, se lleva las manos al vientre, se llenan de sangre.

—¡NO! —despierto de súbito con el corazón arrobado, asustando a mis camaradas, ninguno de los cuales perdió detalle de lo que pasaba—

—¿Estás bien? —asiento torpemente siendo consciente de que una considerable capa de sudor ha comenzado a cubrir mi frente— los cadetes regresan a lo suyo, Jill se aproxima a mi encuentro, toma mi mano en el interior de la suya, un agarre sincero, preocupado.

—¿Quién es Dahlia?

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste ese nombre poco antes de que te comenzara a llamar, estabas temblando, Chris ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? —miro sus ojos de hielo, tan sinceros y bellos que agradezco el solo hecho de poder volver a verme en ellos pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella está muerto—

—Es así como llamo a mi botella de Jack Daniels

—¿Qué?

—Eso me ayuda a dormir Jill, lo sabes de sobra y justo ahora recuerdo que no he bebido una sola gota de licor en días ¿Contenta? —la rubia asiente, con cierto aire de culpabilidad y tristeza en el rostro, yo suelto las correas que aprisionan mi cuerpo—

—Bien, si ya quedó claro, ahora dígame alguien cuánto falta para llegar

—Estaremos aterrizando en un par de horas señor —responde otro de los cadetes y yo me levanto para ir al baño, estoy temblando, no por el traqueteo de este cacharro sino porque la imagen de mis sueños se ha tatuado a fuego lento en mi corazón. Su cuerpo sangrando. _¿Es que a caso le habrá pasado algo?_ desecho la idea mientras humedezco mi rostro con el agua del grifo, esa mujer es una sobreviviente, una guerrera, la maldita perra que entrena a todos esos bastardos que para Muller están siendo una auténtico grano en el culo.

No pudo pasarle nada, no mientras esté en el gremio pero a pesar de saberlo una parte de mi aún se siente turbada.

Debe ser el miedo, la negación, el último recurso de mi trastornada alma para hacer que regrese con ella pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Capitán…—esta vez no es Jill quién me llama, salgo del baño con pasos cortos el cadete me informa que debo volver a mi asiento, aparentemente me quedé atorado en el baño—

—¿Dahlia subió con nosotros señor?

—No se lo digas a tu madre soldado —el muchacho asiente creyendo que pasé las ultimas horas bebiendo en el baño, que piense lo que quiera, igual me tiene sin cuidado, regresamos a nuestros asientos, ajustamos correas y cierres, en el exterior ya se escucha el clamor de la batalla, mis manos tiemblan, Jill vuelve a tomar mi mano, no estaba preparado para esto, para las detonaciones, el olor a pólvora y sangre—

Su sangre.

Nos encontramos en medio de fuego cruzado, tal y como dijera Muller estos J'avos están perfectamente bien entrenados pero sus tatuajes no son como el mío, irreal, intangible, evidencia de que pertenezco a algún sitio y de que hay alguien ahí esperando por mi.

Vuelo la cabeza del endemoniado J'avo, la criatura se transforma en una cosa grotesca, la extremidad como una garra, la cabeza como guadaña, intento de nuevo, disparo a su centro, el cuerpo cae.

La veo de nuevo.

El cuerpo en el piso no es el del J'avo sino el de ella, cubierto de sangre, desde la parte media hasta los pies, me congelo en mi sitio, los soldados me gritan, claman mi nombre, otra criatura está demasiado cerca, escucho sus pasos, siento su hedor pero no me muevo. Dahlia abre los párpados, me mira a los ojos, de ellos emanan lágrimas transparentes, me tiendo en el piso, la poso en pecho, sé que no es ella pero aún así me tiendo junto con ella, la imagen que invento abre los labios…me está llamando.

—¡Chris! —un movimiento en falso, soy derribado, Sherry me cubre con su espalda, los muchachos se encargan del J'avo, Muller suelta una maldición poco antes de apartar a Birkin y arrojarse sobre mi como una jodida exhalación.

—¡Qué demonios fue… —la voz del soldado se extingue, advierte el severo cambio en mis rasgos— el ceño fruncido, la mirada de un loco o peor aún de un asesino.

—Como salgo de aquí

—¿Qué? —Jill no entiende nada pero Muller conoce bien esa mirada, se la dediqué en el pasado cuando le aseguré que después ajustaríamos cuentas— llama a uno de sus subordinados por el comunicador en su oído, que preparen un avión con suficiente combustible como para llegar el otro lado del mundo, sin copiloto, no será necesario ya que será un vuelo sin retorno.

—Chris, ¿qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Jill con un poco de temor ahora—

—Terminar un asunto pendiente —me quito los dispositivos de rastreo, dejo los comunicadores, me aparto de todo hasta del titulo que describe mi puesto—

—Oye tú, Rojo

—Se pronuncia Muller, ¿Qué más necesitas héroe?

—Eres capitán de esta unidad ahora

—¿Qué? —le entrego la insignia y sin más dirijo mis pasos a la ubicación que me proporcionó—

—¡Chris, por el amor de Dios! Es que a caso te has vuelto totalmente…

—¿Loco? Sabes bien que lo estoy Jill, por eso jamás te ha gustado quedarte a solas conmigo ¿No es cierto? —Jill pierde el aliento, yo enciendo el motor, apago el GPS, no quiero que la B.S.A.A descubra la ubicación del gremio en Motuo County.

Pienso una vez más en ella, mientras aparco el avión en el mismo lugar donde nos dejaron la última vez, la ausencia de soldados hace que salga de ahí de inmediato, el helipuerto está desierto, mis latidos se aceleran, aprieto el paso, atravieso el centro de entrenamiento, las cabañas de los soldados, no hay una sola alma por ningún lado, llego a la mansión principal, la encuentro desecha, objetos derramados, muebles fuera de sitio, mis piernas tiemblan, las manos sudan, abro un nuevo juego de puertas, alcanzo su alcoba, encuentro un camino de sangre.

Los demonios de mi alma gritan, las ánimas lloran sigo avanzando por un nuevo pasillo, destrozado, devastado, advierto las sombras de multitud de soldados, ninguno de ellos parece reparar en mi persona aunque si lo hacen deciden pasar de mí.

Sigo en negación por delante de ellos hasta que escucho un grito.

Es su voz, la que hace que mi corazón se detenga y los demonios callen. El bálsamo, la salvación, es su voz cortando el silencio, gritando desgarradamente como si la asesinaran.

—¡Ada! —grito como un loco y entonces los soldados me atacan, un único juego de puertas me separan de mi amada, de lo que le esté pasando y ninguno de ellos me deja estar a su lado, muerdo, pataleo, lucho contra todos y cada uno de ellos mientras los gritos al otro lado suenan cada vez mas sofocantes—

—¡Qué le están haciendo!

—¡No estás en posición de saber! —responde la voz de su padre, los soldados me toman por la fuerza son demasiados y lo cierto es que mi temor por ella hace que mis movimientos se vuelvan torpes y por demás forzados—

—¿Usted lo sabe?

—Guarda silencio soldado…—un nuevo temor me invade pero accedo a su demanda y guardo silencio, la voz de Ada se ha silenciado y justo cuando estoy por desfallecer un nuevo lamento se une al tormento, los soldados me sueltan, el llanto aumenta de poderío, seguido de otro más que tardó un par de minutos en hacerse escuchar.

Es el llanto de un niño, de dos para ser preciso, mi cuerpo cae o eso sería si los soldados a mis costados no me hubieran tomado por la fuerza, las puertas se abren, el salón principal está a media luz, innumerable cantidad de velas apostadas por los rincones y un considerable número de mujeres —las esposas de los guerreros— dispuestas a ambos lados de la habitación, salen una a una a medida que voy avanzando más por acto reflejo que por decisión. _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ En el centro del salón, junto al diminuto altar han colocado un futón, en el yace ella, miro sus cabellos negros desparramados por el piso y también la sangre entorno a rodillas y muslos, temo por ella, por mi por lo que sea que esté sucediendo, sigo adelante, hay solo dos mujeres en la habitación trajinando junto a un par de profundos cuencos, me poso a su lado, yace imperturbable como si solamente estuviera durmiendo es la doncella encantada del cuento, la de aquel mausoleo y entonces en verdad me aterro, la sangre a sus pies es mucha y recuerdo su muerte.

Recuerdo la escena de aquella funesta venganza, en como sufrí porque me fue arrebatada y en ese entonces ni siquiera la amaba. Estoy dispuesto a llorar, a tomar su mano, besar sus labios, prometerle el cielo, negar el infierno y cuando lo hago, cuando finalmente la beso está más fría que el hielo, el dolor me atraviesa, la pena infinita pero sus dedos presionan los míos, sus ojos se abren, veo la luz de sus ojos ese precioso color jade y los temores se aplacan, suelto sus labios, deseo escuchar su voz, recordar su voz, escucharla decir mi nombre y eso es lo que hace.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —las mujeres han terminado su asunto, escuchamos un suave gorjeo, levantamos la vista, pierdo el sentido—

Un par de criaturas duermen enfundadas en finas telas, los cabellos oscuros, la piel morena, siento un intenso escalofrío que aumenta de poderío a medida que las mujeres se inclinan dispuestas a entregar la preciada carga a nuestros brazos.

—¿Cómo…—tomo al primero de ellos con sumo cuidado, lo recargo sobre el antebrazo, su peso me estremece, la delicadeza, el saber…que es algo mío—

—Tú sabes como…—sonrío y asiento, calladamente, pausadamente mientras la criaturita suspira y se acomoda de lado, como si reconociera mi tacto, mi corazón se contrae al caer en la cuenta de que de hecho no podría reconocer mi tacto—

—¿Esto estuviste haciendo los últimos siete meses?

—Siete meses, dos semanas y tres días ¿Y tú?

—Atrapando a los chicos malos, pateando traseros de J'avos, soñando con mi mujer dormido y despierto

—¿Tu mujer? —me aproximo a ella que tiene al otro niño pegado a su seno, succiona agitadamente, con voracidad y solo entonces soy consciente de todos los sutiles cambios en el cuerpo de mi mujer, beso sus labios, recuerdo su sabor, con su fuego y fulgor, las damas a nuestros costados salen, las puertas se cierran detrás de sus cuerpos aunque antes de hacerlo escuchamos el grito de decenas de soldados clamar con fervor que los herederos del gremio han nacido.

—¿Herederos?

—Soy la hija del líder, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que me sacó de aquí pero de una vez te advierto que líder o no, volaré su trasero con una granada como lo intente de nuevo.

—¿De verdad?

—SÍ, lo prometo

.

.

.

.

_**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**_

.

.

El clamor de la gente, la luz de las velas, notas de cuerdas y viento engalanando los recovecos, paso de largo seguida de mi apuesta consorte entre caballeros pomposos y trágicas damiselas. ¿El motivo?

Han vuelto a alquilar la mansión por motivo del 20 aniversario de la tragedia en Raccoon, dejo que el sonido de la música nos envuelva, los busco con la mirada a través de las telas de mi ajustado antifaz.

A los primeros no es difícil ubicarlos, Chambers y Coen no son lo que se podría definir como específicamente discretos más que nada porque él parece tener la habilidad única de hacer que la despampanante rubia se destornille de risa a cada comentario suyo, mi acompañante les ofrece una reverencia, seguida de algún gesto amable y los incautos reconocen de manera inmediata la identidad de su rostro.

Becca se lleva las manos a los labios quiere gritar su nombre, lanzarse a sus brazos pero el otro es mas listo que ella, la toma por la cintura, le dice que no es el momento y sin más hace un llamado a los otros dos que estaban ocultos detrás de una columna y a escasa vista de nosotros, Valentine se congela en su sitio, el vestido platinado la hace lucir cual princesa de hielo, su acompañante de esta noche vuelve a ser Burton, el inmenso pelirrojo no puede hacer otra cosa más que parecer una enorme piedra, se aclara la garganta, luego ofrece una inclinación de rostro, como si no nos conociera, como si fuéramos un par de extraños y es que de hecho lo éramos.

Yo les sonrío encantadoramente, el momento de las presentaciones no es este así que tras cruzar algunas palabras Jill ofrece traer a Claire y Burton pasar por Ingrid, la iluminación a nuestro al rededor ha comenzado a cambiar, lo miro a los ojos a través de su elegante máscara, es grato saber que a pesar de todo él me sigue mirando a mi y a nadie más, compartimos un suave beso, la música de fondo ahora asemeja un exquisito vals, como si esto fuera una corte imperial, la sala común donde recibían a sus vasallos Reyes y Reinas de todo el mundo.

La segunda Redfield luce bastante bien, con un vestido madre perla que realza cada uno de sus atributos, corte princesa, escote de corazón, entallado por la cintura, largo mas allá de los tobillos y coronado por un peinado alto que deja caer sus bucles como la sangre por la parte alta de los hombros, el asombro en el rostro de ella es por demás tangible, sus mejillas parecen del mismo color que sus cabellos, los labios le tiemblan, los ojos se humedecen, su acompañante no entiende lo que le pasa y ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? si seguramente Downing es el único de nosotros que no está al tanto de todo.

La analista parece otra Reina, la Reina de corazones enfundada en un vestido terracota que no deja nada a la imaginación con esa aventura en V por debajo de las rodillas, el pronunciado escote a la altura del pecho y el elaborado peinado que estira su rostro y delinea sus ojos, nos ofrece la obligada reverencia y después se me queda mirando, amablemente, discretamente, su consorte me resulta conocida, hace que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, ahora confirmo al autor de esa carta, su profundo agradecimiento y es que de no ser por mi, ella seguramente se habría dejado morir junto a su hermana.

Helena Harper parece un auténtico Dandi el pantalón recto, chaleco corto, saco inglés y un encantador sombrero de copa, son la Reina y el Sombrerero Loco consumiéndose a besos cuando nadie los mira en la habitación.

Las presentaciones cesan y desfilamos así a considerable distancia unos de otros ya que no queremos ser vinculados, nos dirigimos a la habitación del piano aunque no sin antes pasar yo por una última pareja más.

El caballero de la izquierda parece ligeramente cansado, recargado contra la columna que sirve de soporte a su elegante figura conversa animadamente con el cenizo enfundado en un traje que no tiene nada que ver con el motivo o la época del recinto pero que lo hace lucir indudablemente apuesto y encantador, me coloco detrás de él sin mayor pena ni gloria, el moreno levanta una ceja, le ofrece una inclinación de rostro para que mire hacia mi, el cenizo lo hace, la bebida escapa de sus dedos, el vaso de vidrio cortado cae sobre la alfombra, yo le sonrío descaradamente, atrevidamente, su acompañante descubre quién soy, él sabe quien soy, sus tensos labios se abren, sé que tiene mi nombre en la punta de la lengua pero por más que intenta, no dice nada.

—Ad…—su compañero bufa con sorna, despega su espalda de la columna y procede a colocar una mano enguatada sobre el hombro del pirata—

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso viste un fantasma? —el color escapa y regresa a su rostro, suelta una maldición que estuvo a punto de ser seguida por mi nombre pero Kozachenko lo frena presionando con suavidad su hombro— le ofrezco una reverencia, Leon parece ser ahora el que necesite tratamiento médico para sostenerse sobre sus zapatos, su acompañante lo sostiene con firmeza sin dejar de evaluarme con la mirada _¿seré buena, seré mala, seré la bruja del otro día?_ pero al final asiente y decide acompañarme en el juego, les pido vengan conmigo y ambos lo hacen sin ofrecer resistencia.

Las notas del piano ya se escuchan por lo bajo, giro la perilla, deslizo la puerta, la música cesa, Muller nos destruye por igual con la mirada, no le gusta ser frenado en sus hazañas mas cuando se trata de impresionar a su dama.

—¡Hey! Este lugar está ocup…—la perorata del mercenario cesa, cuando la puerta se cierra y la escandalosa hermana estalla en gritos—

—¡Chris, cómo te atreves! ¡Por qué te fuiste! ¡Dónde estuviste! ¡Quién es esa…

—Maldita mujer…—termina Leon por ella— las máscaras caen, les sonrío a todos pero en específico a él que no cabe en sí mismo del enojo.

—¿Tú sabes quién es? —pregunta Claire, aunque Leon no parece escucharla— sólo me mira a mi, como si estuviéramos a solas, en la habitación oculta de una mansión encantada o mejor aún, en una misión de rescate.

—La última vez que pasó esto colocaste tus manos al rededor de mi cuello, hazlo de nuevo, si eso te hace sentir mejor

—Seis años…

—No es para tanto guapo, igual veo que te la has estado pasando mejor sin mí —le guiño un ojo y casi puedo ver como la sangre hierve en el interior de sus venas— rechina los dientes, cierra los puños, ese gesto sí que es nuevo, Kozachenko se lleva los dedos indice, anular y medio de la mano izquierda a la sien y con la derecha vuelve a tomar al rubio del antebrazo izquierdo, los humores del agente caen, me mira de nuevo, de la cabeza a los pies y como puedo ver, no es el único en hacerlo.

—Chris, ¿Quien es ella? —Claire ya se ha llevado las manos a la cintura en un rictus indiscutible de enfado, está dispuesta a quitarse las zapatillas, subirse las faldas y enfrentar a su hermano cuerpo a cuerpo si es necesario—

—Ehm…—Chris tiene los todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, tan tensos que de caer seguramente se iría al piso como una endemoniada tabla, todos lo miran a él, menos Leon que sigue dedicándome alguna especie de maldición etrusca y Kozachenko que no deja de mirarlo a él por si de pronto se suelta y decide atacar, la puerta a sus espaldas se abre, apenas una diminuta rendija por lo que decido no prestar atención y seguir disfrutando de la función.

Las palabras definitivamente no son lo suyo, si hay algo que he aprendido con el pasar de los años es que el señor Redfield es un hombre más de acciones que de palabras y por eso es que estamos aquí, sin ningún plan, discurso o justificación para cada uno de nuestros actos.

—¡Chris te voy a dar d…do…dos…—la pelirroja tartamudea y no es la única en hacerlo— este es mi turno de perder la voz, la elegancia y el porte puesto que hay dos figuritas delgadas ataviadas en su totalidad de negro de un metro con veinte, cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos jade que nos miran directamente a Christopher y a mi, el resto de espectadores están igual o más desconcertados que nosotros hasta que uno de los mencionados se cansa y decide romper el silencio.

—Madre, Padre…

Chris grita, todos gritan, _¿Cómo diablos nos han seguido?_ voy por los niños, los envuelvo en mis brazos, Alexis es dócil a los mimos, Alexei no tanto, me aseguro de que estén bien y lo demás es historia.

Claire se une a mi de inmediato, parece importarle ahora poco menos que nada quién sea yo. Sólo ha escuchado que su hermano es padre y quiere estrujar a los niños que se pegan a mi como gatos.

—¿Cua…cuan…—Leon balbucea como un bobo señalando con dedos tiesos en nuestra dirección, un gesto que aparentemente Alexander encuentra de lo más encantador, mientras el resto de presentes no deja de acosar con preguntas a mi caballero nocturno con su capa ondeante—

—Jill...

—¿Sí? —la rubia, está ciertamente descorazonada aunque ya siente cierta debilidad por estrujar y abrazar a los niños—

—Ella es Dahlia

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>:..FIN..:<strong>


End file.
